


Teach Me, Senpai

by ButterflyPrincess



Series: Requested League RPF Drabbles [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, cutes being cute, this is super innocent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: Steven spends most of his off-time drawing and Donggeun loves watching him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciseauux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciseauux/gifts).



> This is the first part of a little drabble collection I'm doing after I asked for requests on Twitter some days ago.  
> Cici wanted Hans teaching IgNar some basic drawing, so here we go <3

Teach Me, Senpai

 

Korean coaches or... maybe “normal” coaches would probably hate Steven. Not personally, hating him as a person is neigh impossible, but he can sure imagine that the more militant coaches out there would highly dislike seeing him spend most of his off-time not playing Solo Queue but drawing.

 

Hussain doesn't mind it, though He used to be a bit annoyed when the team had started out but by now they had established the premise that he'd rather have his players relaxed and happy than training all the time against their will. So it's basically normal to see Tristan calling his girlfriend whenever he needs a minute off, Byungkwon and Barney just playing for Solo Queue because that's their one and only passion and Steven drawing whenever possible. And Donggeun? Well, Donggeun watches him.

 

The first time he'd done it, it had actually been more than just a bit awkward because he had just randomly appeared behind Steven in his room as he was working on his manga, not really knowing what to do or say. Steven had jumped when he noticed his support and had not had an idea how to deal with Donggeun's sudden interest in his drawings.

 

After the first barrier of limitless awkwardness had been broken, however, Donggeun had come to watch Steven draw more and more often. They would then just sit together in silence, content like that, no words needed. Just the scrapping of pencil on paper or stylus on graphic tablet. It didn't matter, it was good like that. When someone asked what they were doing, they just chuckled and mumbled “building botlane synergy”, somewhat hoping that maybe those moments together might actually help.

 

“Can you teach me?”, Donggeun asks today, though, breaking the usual silence which throws Steven off for a second.

 

“Teach you?”, he question, unsure as to what Donggeun actually wants to ask.

 

“Draw.”

 

Steven smiles. “I can try. Here, take a pencil.” He hands one over to Donggeun together with a sheet of paper and gives him an assuring smile.

 

Honestly, Steven has no idea how to do this, so he has to think for a minute, nagging a bit on his pencil. “Hm... How about a simple face first?” Donggeun nods. “Okay, so first you do a circle, okay? Okay, then uhm... Two lines, yeah? One down and one from left right. No no, a bit more down. Like that. That's the one the eyes are going to sit on.”

 

“Eyes? Ugh, eyes are hard to draw”, Donggeun complains and pouts a little. Steven grins at that.

 

“Hey, no giving up now. Let's just draw the chin first, okay? You just do a line from this point here, down this one here. Yes, like that. And then...”

 

Steven is probably a terrible teacher. Explaining something that you've been doing for longer than you can remember is almost impossible but he tries anyway. At the end of it, Steven has just re-drawn a character of his for the umpteenth time and Donggeun has produced something roughly resembling a human face.

 

No matter the lacking artistic talent of his support, Steven considers the day a success. Even more so when Donggeun loses his motivation completely and resigns to simply resting his head on Steven's shoulder, falling asleep in less than a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something as well, write a comment   
> I'm up for pretty much everything as long as it's not /too/ weird. So please spare me the tentacles, that's all.


End file.
